


Left My Heart in Republic City

by burrsir



Series: Shalluratt Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Republic City, Shalluratt Week 2017, Shiro and Allura are very protective and worry about Matt, firebender!allura, haxus and prorok are briefly mentioned, legend of korra fusion, metalbender!shiro, nonbender!matt, specifically, tbh this is inspired by/based off of the first episode of LoK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrsir/pseuds/burrsir
Summary: Matt knew it probably wasn’t the best - or safest - idea, but it was the only place in Republic City that sold the equipment he needed, so he’d made the trip anyway. The Triple Threat Triad basically ran the district, and his tiny 5’4” nonbending frame was not situated for a run-in with them. He was nothing if not determined, however. A quick get in-get out, and he’d be fine.That’s what he’d thought, anyway.For Shalluratt Week 2017Day Four: free day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_VaA3dvCG8) song from The Legend of Korra OST.
> 
> Confession time: I haven't actually finished Korra yet, but since this is based basically on the first episode anyway, I don't think it really matters.
> 
> Also, I have no idea what measurement system they use in the Avatar'verse? So I just went with feet because I'm American and we don't like the metric system. 
> 
> As always, not beta read, so all mistakes are mine!

Matt knew it probably wasn’t the best - or safest - idea, but it was the only place in Republic City that sold the equipment he needed, so he’d made the trip anyway. The Triple Threat Triad basically ran the district, and his tiny 5’4” nonbending frame was not situated for a run-in with them. He was nothing if not determined, however. A quick get in-get out, and he’d be fine.

That’s what he’d thought, anyway.

Package under his arm, he cast a wary glance up and down the street to be sure he was alone. It wasn’t always easy to spot a member of the Triad amongst other citizens, so he felt safer if there wasn’t anyone else out there with him. He made it to the driver’s side door of his car and was fumbling with his keys when a gravelly voice behind him caused him to stutter and drop them.

“That sure is a nice vehicle you got there,” his voice was like a metal rake being dragged over concrete, “what is it, Altea Industries? Kinda pricey for this neck of the woods.”

 _Sendak_. Matt was lucky enough not to have had a run in with this particular member of the Triad before. He knew he was an earthbender, high up in their ranks, and one of the city’s most wanted criminals. Matt’s blood was frozen. Shiro was right; he shouldn’t have come out here, especially not alone. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and faced Sendak.

Turning around only made things worse, as he learned that Sendak wasn’t alone. He was flanked on either side by two other dangerously familiar faces: a waterbender named Haxus, and a firebender called Prorok. Even Prorok, the shortest of them, had a good foot of height on him and far too much muscle mass so that Matt didn’t even bother trying to calculate it. There was no way he’d be able to pick up his keys and drive off before they got to him.

“I’ll tell you what,” Sendak began, “let’s keep things quick and easy, shall we? You hand over your fancy car here and whatever is in that package that’s so valuable it made some spoiled brat like you come down to this end of the city, and we’ll be on our way. No one has to get hurt.” The smile Sendak gave him looked like it should be oozing something brown and noxious.

“N-No!” His voice was far from intimidating, but there was _no way_ they were getting this equipment he and his team needed so badly. And the car wasn’t even technically his; it belonged to Allura. He couldn’t just let Sendak take them.

Sendak sighed. “Did you hear that? I guess he wants to make things difficult for us.”

“At least it makes things _interesting_ ,” Haxus sneered.

Matt didn’t have a chance to react before a column of earth shot out of the ground next to him, grazing his arm and launching his keys up and toward the Triad. They fell short by a few feet, and Sendak stepped forward and leaned down to grab them. With a rush of adrenaline he doubted he’d ever experience again, Matt lunged forward and slammed his shoulder against Sendak, surprising him and his companions enough for Matt to grab his keys and fling himself back towards his car.

Just as he dug his keys in and turned the lock, a whip of water shot towards him. He flinched out of the way of getting hit, but the force of the water made a huge dent in the door, bending it in on itself. Matt scrambled backward, clutching his package to his chest, and tried to run to the other side of the car to get in from there. _Shiro and Allura are gonna be so mad_.

“ _Haxus!_ ” Sendak snapped. “The vehicle is worthless now. You know Zarkon won't take it if it's not in prime condition. So,” his lip twisted into an inhuman snarl, “I say we have a little-” he flexed his fingers, and the road beneath Matt’s feet turned to gravel- “ _fun_ with it.”

Another pillar of earth shot up, this time beneath the car, denting the bottom of it so that it nearly split open. In the space beneath it, bursts of fire flared, causing Matt to yelp and dart off to the side, where a tendril of water snagged him around the waist and pulled him back toward the Triad.

“Since that car of yours is worthless, how ‘bout you hand over that nifty package there?” Sendak’s voice was demanding rather than asking.

Matt honestly wasn't sure what he would've done next if he hadn’t heard the telltale wail of the siren and seen the shadow of the police airship loom over them.

“ _Police! Freeze where you are!_ ”

“Uh oh,” Haxus muttered. The water rope around Matt splashed to the floor, and he crumbled to his knees.

“Let’s get outta here,” Sendak said. 

The three of them tried to dash off down the street and down alleyways, but the sharp _shing_ of the metalbender’s cables kept them from going very far. The three of them collapsed to the floor, arms and legs tied tightly to their bodies by the cords.

“You’re under arrest. Get them back up into the airship,” a familiar voice called. “I’ll go check on the vic-- _Matt?"_

“Uh,” Matt dragged himself up off the floor, dusting off his pants as he did so. He looked up and met his boyfriend’s eyes. Shiro’s expression was incredulous. “Hi, Shiro. How’s work going?”

“I-- you-- what are you doing here?!” Shiro spluttered. “I told you it wasn’t-- Spirits, are you hurt?” Shiro rushed to Matt’s side and began looking him over, his worried expression out of place in his heavy metal armor.

Matt tried to sound annoyed, but it came out fond, “I’m fine, Shiro, I’m fine. A little shaken up, but fine.” He hadn’t even lost his glasses in the commotion. “I’m beginning to see why Keith started calling you ‘Mom.’”

Shiro backed off, but took Matt’s hand instead. “Ugh, don’t remind me. At this point I think he only does it to annoy me.”

“That’s what little siblings are for.”

Shiro gave a small chuckle. “Yeah.” Then, in a much softer voice, “You sure you’re okay, though?”

Matt squeezed his hand. “I’m okay now. I could use a ride, though.” He gestured his head back toward the now ruined car.

Shiro cringed.

“Allura’s not going to be happy about that,” Matt said.

“Happy, no. I think she’ll understand, though. What were you doing out here, anyway?” At that, Shiro’s gaze turned a bit accusatory.

Matt held up the package, a triumphant smile on his face. “You remember that project I’m working on with Kerberos Labs?”

“The one with the ice samples and the waterbenders?”

“Yeah, that one. Last night I kind of had a breakthrough and came up with the type of machine I’d need to test my theory, but the parts required to build it, I could only track down to the shop on this side of the city.”

“Ok, but why didn’t you ask Allura or me to come with you? You know how shady it is down here.”

“Shiro,” Matt’s voice was a bit strained, but he gave Shiro’s hand a squeeze to assure him he wasn’t mad, “I know you guys worry, but just because I’m not some badass metalbending cop or some powerful CEO who also happens to be a master firebender doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself.”

“You were just confronted by a gang, Matt!”

Matt’s face scrunched like he’d just eaten something sour. “Yeah, ok, fair point. But still!”

Shiro sighed. “You’re right. You know we only worry because we care, right? I know better than anyone the kind of stuff that goes on in this city, and you know Allura’s always wary because her dad--”

“Yeah, I know,” Matt interjected, not wanting to get into that particular subject. “I guess I could be more careful, too.” He smiled at Shiro, a sort of offer of truce.

Shiro returned it. Matt would never get over the way his eyes would always soften when he smiled, like ten years of weariness were lifted off of him.

“Captain Shirogane!” one of the other officers called. “We gotta get going and get these guys booked.” Shiro looked back at the officer, who looked between him and Matt and gave a teasing smirk. “I’m not interrupting something, am I?”

Matt tried to hold back a snicker when Shiro’s face turned a bright shade of pink. He had told him enough about his co-workers that Matt knew he’d be ribbed about this for ages. He wasn’t sure if Shiro realized they were still holding hands.

“I--! No! Um--” He turned away from the other officer and toward Matt, “Ok, let’s take you back to the station. I’ll call Allura from there and she can come pick you up.”

Part of Matt wanted to argue that he could get home on his own, but the much louder part of him knew that there was no way Shiro would go for that after today, and he was far too tired anyway.

“As long as you let me use that awesome switchboard to call her, I’m in.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, the fond smile still gracing his features. “Fine.” He tugged Matt along toward the airship.

The other officer gave Matt a glare at the obvious special treatment. Matt just shrugged as they walked by him. “Boyfriend perks.”

\---

“He went _where_ and was confronted by _who?"_ Allura had her hand against her forehead. The last thing she had been expecting was to get a call from Shiro while she was at work, asking her to pick up Matt from the police station and take him home. She also had not been thrilled to learn that her car (well, one of two) had been totaled in the confrontation.

“Ugh, not from you too!” Matt groaned from where he stood next to Shiro. “I swear, you two always act like I’m completely incompetent or something! Just because I’m not some fancy bender like you guys--”

“Matt, I didn’t mean it like that,” she interrupted him, but her voice wasn’t aggressive. “And we don’t think you’re incompetent. I just-- We just don’t like hearing that you’ve gotten hurt.”

“We kind of, you know, love you,” Shiro’s tone was playful, but with a more serious edge to it, “and when you put yourself in dangerous situations like that, we can’t help but worry.”

“It’s not like I sought out the Triple Threats,” Matt interjected. “But I guess I can see where you guys are coming from.”

Both Shiro and Allura offered him a smile, which he returned.

“Ok, well, I’ve got to get back to work now,” Shiro announced. “I’ll see you two tonight?”

“Sounds good,” Allura replied.

Shiro leaned in and gave Matt and Allura each a peck on the lips before turning and heading back into the station.

Allura and Matt hopped into her car that had been parked on the street, Allura in the driver’s seat.

“You have to go back to work?” Matt asked.

“No, I took the rest of the day off. You want to go catch a pro-bending match before heading home for dinner?”

“You know me so well.”

\---

When Shiro came home from work that evening, he found his partners sprawled out on their couch. Allura was snug in a corner, her head leaning back at the corner where the arm met the back, her long white hair out of its worktime bun and haphazardly falling around her. Her hands were resting on Matt’s ankles where his legs rested on her lap, her fingers idly playing with the ends of his pant legs while she listened to a radio broadcast. Matt was laid back across the couch, leaning against the back of it on his side, tinkering with some metal contraption in his lap. Shiro assumed it was whatever he’d purchased and accidentally risked his life for earlier.

“Hey,” he said, pulling their attention from their previous activities.

Allura sent a grin his way, “Hi.”

“I saved you a spot,” Matt said, gesturing to the small open space on the couch between him and the other armrest.

Shiro plopped down behind him, and Matt shifted so he was leaning back against Shiro’s chest rather than the couch. Shiro threw an arm over him, careful not to disturb his project. Allura removed one of her hands from Matt’s ankles and held Shiro’s where it rested against Matt’s stomach.

Once he settled, Shiro leaned his cheek against Matt’s fluffy mop of hair. “So, what’s for dinner?” he mumbled.

“We were waiting for you to come home before we got started,” Allura said. “Any preference?”

“Anything. I’m starving.”

“Matt?”

“I’m with Shiro,” he said, not looking up from his project. “I’m still kinda full from the snacks at that pro-bending match anyway.” His tongue stuck out of his mouth a bit as he focussed back in on it.

“Aw, you guys went to the match without me?” Shiro whined halfheartedly.

“Shh! Matt, you weren’t supposed to tell!” Allura whisper-yelled, giving a gentle slap to his shin.

Shiro chuckled. “Any other secrets you’re keeping from me?”

“Just that you’re the one making dinner tonight,” Allura said.

“I spend hours and hours and _hours_ out there working, protecting this city from dangerous criminals, and when I get home I _still_ have to work?” Shiro joked.

“That’s what happens when I ‘have no grasp of flavor’ - that’s a direct quote from you, by the way - and Allura overcooks everything she touches - which she claims is a firebender thing but I’m not so sure I believe her - thereby leaving you the default best cook, babe,” Matt said, shrugging. Allura nodded.

“Fine,” Shiro sighed. “I’ll go start dinner.” He moved to sit up, but was interrupted by a yawn. “In maybe twenty minutes.”

“That sounds good to me,” Allura said.

“Same here,” Matt agreed, setting his project on the table in front of them and nestling further into the couch. “Wake me up when food’s ready.”

Matt’s day hadn’t started so great, but here, snuggled into the couch with the two people he loved most in the world, and who loved him right back, everything felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come yell at me about the space nerds on tumblr:  
> [main](http://theryanreynoldspamphlet.tumblr.com) | [voltron blog](http://cinnamonrollshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
